L'Amour plus fort que la Mort
by emeraude1926
Summary: Quand deux personnes s'aiment mais qu'elles ignorent les sentiments de l'autre, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'Amour... Venez découvrir ma nouvelle fic' ! HP/GW


**L'Amour plus fort que la Mort**

Prologue :

Harry Potter est à Serpentard avec Drago, Pansy et la bande de Vert&Argent.

Ginny Weasley est à Gryffondors avec ses frères.

POV GENERAL

Il existe comme toujours une grande rivalité entre Rouge&Or et les Serpentards. Harry, Drago, …

Cependant, cette année va être spécial pour nos héros. Le ministère de la magie a décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle loi dans le monde de la magie. Ainsi, il souhaite sensibiliser les jeunes sorciers aux magies noires. Dès lors un tournoi inter-école est organisé à Poudlard. Tous les élèves devront assister au match. Des duels entre élèves afin de les formé au combat et à la défense pendant une période de troubles.

En effet, Voldemort n'est jamais loin, et Poudlard est la cible principale de sa prochaine attaque. Ainsi, les élèves seront préparés au pire des scénarios…

Les duels ont débutés dès la deuxième semaine de cours. Les duellistes étaient affichés sur une ardoise disposée en hauteur dans la grande salle. Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait suivre les duels, avec les noms des vainqueurs et des vaincus.

Le premier duel était composé de Ron Weasley face à Zabini ! Les deux étant des ennemis de longue date, avaient hâte de s'affronter.

Du coté du Gryffondor :

_ Tu vas le battre Ron ! Ne t'en fait pas ! le rassura son ami Seamus.

_ Ouais, c'est pas un serpent qui va effrayer le lion ! Dit Dean.

_ Merci les gars, avec ça je devrais m'en sortir. Dit Ron.

Puis il monter les marches pour aller sur le ring. Celui-ci était une longue estrade en bois, reprenant le principe de l'escrime. Les élèves doivent donc rester sur le ring, le premier qui en sort est directement éliminé. Le duel fut plus rapide que prévu, et eu pour vainqueur : Ron Weasley !

_ Félicitation Ron ! le félicita sa sœur

_ Bravo frangin !

_ Merci, oui c'était plus facile que prévu ! Dit Ron

Du coté des Serpentards :

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai glissé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Essaya de se défendre Zabini.

_ On a tout vu, tu n'as rien vu venir ! Dit Drago. Tu as vraiment nul mon gars.

_ On verra si tu fais mieux Dray ! Dit Pansy.

Harry lui resta silencieux…

_ Alors, tu n'as rien a dire Harry ? Tu es toujours le premier à faire des remarques d'habitude ! le défia Zabini

_ Si j'étais toi, je le laisserai tranquille ! Dit Drago

_ Et pourquoi, quelle mouche ta piqué Pot'Potter !?

Mais ni une ni deux, Zabini était épinglé au sol tel un vulgaire moucheron. Harry le regarda d'air supérieur. Tout le monde avait assisté à l'échange et se demandait bien ce que Zabini avait pu dire pour mettre Potter dans un état pareil. Heureusement Drago arriva et calma le jeu :

_ Harry, mon pote, t'inquiète, il ne le pensait pas. Il est juste un peu remonté, tu sais il a été battu par le Weasley !

Harry regarda son ami Dray, et sans ajouter un mot se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage en attente du prochain duel. Tout le monde fit de même. Zabini se releva avec l'aide Pansy et tous attendaient patiemment…

Tous les jours, trois combats étaient organisés, ainsi le premier venait d'être effectué. Le second n'allait pas tarder.

Les élèves commençaient à s'impatientés quand tout à coup le panneau afficha les nouveaux candidats :

« Pansy Parkinson & Hermione Granger »

_ Quoi Granger ? Ils sont sérieux ? Mais je ne vais pas me battre contre elle ? Elle va me tuer ! C'est une dingue cette fille ! Commença à paniquer Pansy

_ Mais non, tu finiras juste à l'hôpital, rien de grave ! Rigola Zabini

_ Et au pire, tu finiras démembrée mais rien de bien préoccupant, pas vrai Harry ?! Plaisanta Drago

Mais face au mutisme de son ami il lui demanda discrètement :

_ Tu es sur que sa va ? Je veux dire, depuis hier ?

Harry se rappelait très bien des évènements d'hier…

Dray et lui étaient partis se promener à Pré-au-Lard pendant la sortie organisé par l'école. Les deux amis ont pris une pause dans le bar les Trois Balais et ce qu'Harry vit là-bas lui coupa le souffle…En effet, il y avait la fille qu'il a toujours aimé avec un type qu'il a toujours méprisé. Ces deux là se bécotaient sans cesse. Depuis cet instant, Harry était devenu hors de lui. Il avait fait semblant d'avoir besoin d'une chaise se trouvant à leur table. Bien sur Thomas le renvoya comme il faut. Harry resta calme et continua à le taquiner, mais Thomas perdit son calme et le frappa à la tête, puis au ventre. C'était là le début d'un combat façon moldu. Les deux garçons se sont donc battus dans le bar. Le résultat : la jeune fille du s'interposer entre les deux pour les arrêter. C'est ainsi que le combat se termina, les deux garçons étaient sévèrement amochés… Non pas qu'il était énervé de la voir avec un garçon, mais plutôt de savoir qu'elle soit avec ce type en particulier. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec elle. En effet, il savait pertinemment qu'elle le haïssait. Il l'aimait come un fou mais ne pourra jamais être avec elle.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'Harry décida de tout dire à Drago. Il lui confia tout. Ainsi Drago compris l'attitude de son ami bien qu'il n'apprécie guère la rouquine, il le fit pour son ami.

Harry répondit seulement :

_ Oui sa va.

Mais pour Drago, il était clair qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'idée. Il ne préféra pas insisté et continua de taquiner Pansy.

Celle-ci monta les marches du ring et fit face à la célèbre Hermione Granger. Elle était principalement connue pour son savoir inépuisable et pour sa technique de la magie quasi parfait pour son âge. Elle savait parler 4 langues différentes et maîtriser des sorts que même certains aurors ont du mal à maitriser. Elle était aussi connue pour son manque certain de vie sociale.

Enfin, Pansy eu beaucoup de mal à la faire plier. Mais Granger eu un moment de faiblesse et Pansy frappa dans la brèche. Hermione Granger était maintenant en dehors du ring, et Pansy sortait vainqueur de ce duel.

Autant dire que Pansy était euphorique en descendant les marches. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « j'ai battu Granger ! J'ai battu Granger ! Nan mais vous le croyez vous ! GRANGER les gars ! »

Drago et Zabini pour simple réponse faisaient des hochements de tête en signe d'accord. Le reste des élèves avaient quand à eux du mal à le croire : Granger s'était fait battre par Parkinson, c'était pour le moins surprenant.

Harry alla féliciter Pansy dès son retour de duel :

_ Félicitation Pansy !

_ Merci Harry !

_ J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester ! Dit Drago

_ Ahah très drôle Dray ! Dit Pansy

_ Mais de rien Parkinson !

Harry lui redevenait pensif face à ces deux premiers duels, mais fit rapidement sortit de ses rêverie par Pansy.

_ Alors à quoi tu penses Harry ?

_ Rien de spécial, juste que je me demande quel sera le prochain duel.

_ Oui moi aussi. Répondit la fille

_ Tu voudrais qui comme adversaire Harry ? demanda Zabini

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment – même si il en avait une vague idée – quelqu'un de mon niveau je pense, sinon je vais m'ennuyer ! Dit Harry

_ Ouais tu vas les anéantir Harry ! Ria Pansy

Tous riaient à cette remarque, quand soudain les rires s'effacèrent quand le nom de « Harry Potter » s'écrivit sur l'ardoise. Puis, celui de …. « Nan, je rêve ! » pensa Harry. « Pas lui !»

Et c'est ainsi que le troisième et dernier duel de la journée sera celui de :

« Harry Potter & Dean Thomas »

Drago regardait son ami et compris que ce duel ne présageait rien de bon. Il dit alors à son ami :

_ Tu sais Harry, on peut demander d'annuler et de la reprendre un autre jour !

_ Non je me sens prêt !

_ Pourquoi ? sa ne va pas Harry ? demanda Pansy

_ Non je vais bien !

_ Ouais tu vas le piétiner, le massacrer Harry ! Vas-y mon pote ! Hurla Zabini alors qu'Harry se dirigea vers le ring.

Drago le suivait de près, et le suppliait :

_ Harry tu sais que tu n'es pas prêt, tu vas ne pas pouvoir ! Tu sais quels sont tes pouvoirs, tu n'auras que deux options : le laisser gagner et finir gravement blessé, ou bien gagner et le blesser gravement !

Harry se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

_ Je sais ce que je fais !

_ C'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! lui hurla Drago

Harry était maintenant sur le ring à attendre son adversaire. Il aurait du être concentré pour ce match et penser aux différent sorts qu'il allait utiliser, mais au lieu de ça il pensait à UNE personne en particulier. En effet, ses pensées se dirigèrent toutes vers une certaine rouquine qui se trouve être –malheureusement- la petite-amie officielle de Dean Thomas. Harry n'a jamais voulu s'admettre amoureux d'elle avant l'intercation d'hier soir au bar. Mais les faits étaient pourtant là : il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, car celui-ci le met mal-à-l'aise, se sent complètement différent lorsqu'elle est prêt de lui, il éprouve un sentiment protecteur à son égard lorsque Dean est avec elle, etc….la liste est longue. De plus, ne venant pas d'une famille noble, les parents d'Harry n'accepteraient jamais une telle union. Elle est une Weasley et lui un Potter, jamais il ne pourra être avec elle. A cette pensée Harry avait la nausée.

De toute l'école il a fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de la seule fille qu'il ne peut pas aimer. Il se voyait comme maudit. Et pour aggraver le tout il était persuadé qu'elle le haïssait. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été très tendre avec ses frères…

Harry appréhendait le duel, il ne savait pas comment agir : blesser Thomas au risque de peiner la rouquine, ou le laisser gagner et finir à l'hôpital. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait il opta pour la deuxième solution. C'est donc avec cet objectif qu'Harry prit sa baguette en main et se prépara au combat. Il ne prit pas attention aux mises en garde de ses amis sur les différentes failles de Thomas. Harry avait le vertige, il se sentait soudainement vaseux… Alors qu'il avance vers le milieu du ring il vit son adversaire le narguer, puis embrassa sa petite-amie.

POV HARRY

Elle l'embrasse devant moi. Relax Harry, Relax …Respire, Respire, …Tourne la tête si tu ne peux pas te contrôler !

Non, mais je vais le tuer ce type ! Il verra se que je peux faire avec son sourrir narquois.

Je regardais alors la rouquine : Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon décoiffé, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux bleus à se noyer dedans …Tout est magnifique chez elle.

Il faut que j'arrête de la regarder ou elle va s'en apercevoir

POV GENERAL

Pas très loin de Harry, Drago avait out vu, il avait bien remarqué la façon dont Harry regardait Thomas, puis comment son visage s'est adoucit en la regardant. Pour Drago Malfoy, ce duel n'annonçait rien de bon…

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir « comment pouvait-elle ? » Il détourna le regard et broncha. Tous les regardèrent surpris. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. EN fait, si tous imaginais que Potter aurait réagit mais pas de la sorte, pas avec un raclement de gorge seulement. Potter aurait mieux fait d'une remarque bien cinglante que seul lui sait les faire. Une remarque bien abaissante, bien méprisante. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de détourner le regard pour fuir Son regard.

Ginny de son côté repoussa Dean et lui annonça d'aller sur le ring avec Potter, ce qu'il fit sans ce faire prier.

POV GINNY

La jeune fille regardait le jeune Potter et ne pu s'empêcher de penser : « Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! ». Mon plan a finalement marché visiblement. Embrasser Dean a bel et bien attiré son attention.

Depuis la scène dont j'ai été témoin hier, je crois avoir finalement compris ce qu'il voulait…

Vu la tête qu'il tire maintenant, je parie qu'il est jaloux. « Jaloux, Potter, … ces deux mots ne sont pas compatibles. Tu divagues ma pauvre Ginny ! » Pensais-je. Après tout, Potter n'a jamais fait preuve d'une quelconque affection pour quelqu'un. Il a grandit sans famille et ses amis sont…comment les définir : complètement dérangés émotionnellement ! Et puis quel intérêt aurait-il de m'avoir à sa botte ? Je crois aux contes de fées …

Je commençais à observer Dean quand j'entendis une fille près de moi dire que Potter rougissait… « Nan, je rêve ! Il rougit !? » Pensais-je. Je le regardais pour être sur, et …Monsieur Potter rougissait bel-et-bien ! Mais comment savoir si c'est bien à cause du baiser ?

Je continuais donc à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde à son tour. Ce qu'il fit, nos regards se sont alors croisés mais il détourna rapidement le regard ! « Ca a marché ! » j'hurlais intérieurement. « J'ai peut-être une chance finalement ! Reste à régler le problème-Dean » pensais-je. Et il recommence, mais décidément, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le match ou Dean va lui donner la racler du siècle.

Ca fait maintenant bien trois minutes qu'il était resté à me regarder. Je pouvais y lire de la tristesse, mais aussi une pointe de tendresse. « Tendresse, mais oui et puis de la bonté pendant que tu y es ! » me dit Mon inconscient. Jamais je ne l'avais vu de la sorte : aucune fierté ou arrogance émanait de son regard.

Son regard me troubla, c'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il était complètement différent. C'est comme si, un tout nouveau Harry Potter se trouvait devant moi. Notre échange à duré plusieurs minutes car Dean me fusillait du regard.

A voir son regard, il était définitivement en colère. Harry avait intérêt d'être prêt. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mais il paraissait tout aussi surpris que moi. La seconde qui suivit, Dean le Stupéfixia avec une telle puissance qu'il envoya Potter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je du étouffer un cri d'horreur provenant de ma bouche avec ma main. Sinon tout le monde aurait su à quel point je tiens à lui.

Harry finissa sa course dans le mur puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Je n'avais alors qu'une idée en tête, tuer Dean. « Non mais quel crétin ! Quel Jaloux ! ». Je m'avançai dans la foule pour me rapprocher le plus possible de Potter, mais ce que je vis ne me rassura en rien : son visage, ses bras, ses mains, tout son buste était ensanglanté.

Une marre de sang se formait progressivement… Malfoy et Parkinson avaient courut en sa direction dès l'impact. Ils le secouaient dans tous les sens tentant de le réveiller, mais c'était sans succès.

Je m'avançai davantage mais je fus stoppé par Zabini Blaise.

_ Laisse moi le voir ! Lui demandais-je avec autorité

_ Pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir ? me répondit-il froidement

_ Zab', laisse-la. Dit Drago

Je me faufilai et m'asseyais au près de lui. Drago me regardait et me demandait :

_ Si tu peux le guérir, alors fait-le. Tu n'as pas idée de nombre de fois qu'il me parlait de toi.

_ Quoi ? demanda Pansy

_ A ton avis, pourquoi Harry voulait sans arrêt se coucher plus tôt ? On parlait de toi ! En me montrant du doigt.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas.

_ Je sais que tu comprends Weasley. Tu es plus intelligente que tu laisses entendre. Harry l'avait bien comprit. Et si il y a quelqu'un qui peut le soigner c'est bien toi.

Je regardais alors Potter, il était vraiment amoché. Je me mis a genoux près de lui et lui prit la main. La panique me submergea quand je ne sentis aucun pou… « Son cœur ne bat pas !» Dis-je à Malfoy.

_ Je sais, il lui faut un électrochoc. Dit Drago

_ Oui, mais comment ? Il ne faut pas le blesser davantage.

_ Embrasse-le ! Me dit Drago

_ QUOI ? Pansy et moi étions sous le choc.

_ Nan mais tu es dingue ou quoi ? Elle ne va pas l'embrasser ! S'énerva Pansy

_ Fais-le ! C'est sa seule chance ! dit Drago

Je regardais alors autour de moi : toute l'école dont ses frères et son petit-ami me regardaient et attendaient ma réponse.

_ Je…je ne sais pas si… dis-je hésitante.

_ Fais le Weasley ! M'ordonna Pansy

Je regardais Potter, je lui arrangeai sa mèche délicatement sur le côté de son visage. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Merlin, qu'elles sont douces ! Je pourrais les embrasser pendant des heures. » Pensais-je.

Le baiser était doux mais rapide à ma plus grande déception. Je relevai la tête en espérant de tout cœur qu'il se réveille. J'attendais patiemment pendant de longues minutes, mais en vain … Rien. Pas un mouvement de cils, pas un murmure, pas un bruit de sa part. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Tout le monde me regardait stupéfait. Je leur criai avec toute l'amertume qu'il était possible d'avoir à un tel moment : « Harry Potter est mort ! J'espère que vous êtes tous ravie ! ». A cet instant, ces mots étaient devenus lourds, je réalisai alors ce que je venais de dire : Harry Potter est mort ?! Non ca ne se peut pas ! Il ne peut pas être …mort. Incapable de faire un pat de plus je m'arrêtai. Pourquoi Potter était il intéressé par moi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Tant de questions me passaient dans la tête à cet instant. Depuis quand parlait-il de moi à Malfoy ? …

Plus les questions devenaient nombreuses et plus mes larmes s'accumulaient, je ne pouvais pas les contenir plus longtemps : je cédai. Je fondis en larmes et n'en pouvant plus je cria à l'égard de Drago qui était encore avec Harry derrière moi :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi Quoi ? répeta t-il avec tristesse. On sentait que ces mots lui pesaient lui aussi.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Et depuis quand ? Demandais-je en pleurant. Mais face au mutisme de Malfoy je continuai :

_ Il ne pouvait pas se manifester plus tôt ? Non c'était trop dur peut-être ? Dis-je. Le célèbre Harry Potter n'avait pas le cran nécessaire pour venir me parler sans doute !? Pourtant il n'était pas aussi timide lorsqu'il menaçait mes frères en public !

Ma tristesse s'effaçait et faisait maintenant place à la colère, et à la haine.

_ Ginny, …

_ C'est toujours Weasley pour toi !

_ Weasley, je … tentai t-il. C'est compliqué ! Drago semblait lui aussi au bord des larmes mais je n'allais pas lui simplifier la tâche, je décidai donc de le couper :

_ Non, ne dis pas ça ! COMPLIQUE ! Rien n'est compliqué quand on s'en donne les moyens ! Le coupais-je.

Je m'apprêtais à partir pour de bon quand Drago cria une phrase que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !

_ Il t'aimait !

Se l'en était trop. Je me retournai et je lui fis face. Il pleurait maintenant et semblait à bout de forces. Il tombait à genoux devant moi et commença à pleurer.

Je cru rêver : « Malfoy pleure !? J'aurais tout vu ! »

Je m'agenouillai près de lui. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait : tristesse, la perte d'un être cher, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter qui plus est !

Après quelques minutes les sanglots se sont calmés et il reprit :

_ Il t'aimait comme un fou ! Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il me parle de toi le soir au couché. Un jour il était décider à venir de voir et faire le premier pas, mais quand il t'a vu avec Thomas il a disjoncté ! Il était devenu complètement fou. Il m'avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour que tu lâche Dean mais quand il t'a vu avec lui… Tu étais souriante, pleine d'énergie, tu avais l'air tellement épanouie… Il avait alors renoncé. Il ne voulait que ton bonheur et ça même si c'était au dépend du sien !

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration. Je du me contrôler pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. Mes larmes étaient de nouveau présentes mais il fallait que je reste forte face à Malfoy : un de nous deux devait le rester ! On devait désormais se cesser les coudes. Je réalisai alors qu'une chose nous liait désormais moi et Malfoy : la perte d'Harry Potter.

La salle se vida peu à peu et au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus que moi et Drago.

_ On devrait y aller ! Me conseilla Drago

_ On ne peut pas … le laisser là ! Dis je dans un sanglot

_ Mme Pomfresh et les professeurs vont faire le nécessaire… Viens avec moi !

_ Non attend, je veux dire … je reste encore avec lui, je te rejoins !

_ Ok, je t'attends dehors.

_ Merci Drago

Il me fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la salle.

Je me dirigeai vers Harry. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'attaque. On avait réussit à fermer ses blessures et le sang avait cessé de ruisseler.

_ Harry. Réveil toi s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie !

Je le secouai avec le peu de force moral et physique qui me restaient. Mes mains tapaient sur son torse devenu dur comme le marbre. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à sa perte ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me couchai sur son buste et sans m'en rendre compte je tombai progressivement dans un sommeil profond. J'allais bientôt m'endormir quand une main me caressait ma joue droite. Avec rapidité je me relevai et brandit ma baguette sur l'individu, mais je fus sans voix face à celui-ci :

Il était là devant moi, sa main sa ma joue n'avait pas bougé. Il me regardait en souriant. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnai un air encore plus rebelle qu'à son habitude. Il était terriblement beau…Un véritable apollon !

_ Harry !

_ Salut Weasley ! me dit-il simplement

_ Je rêve n'est-ce pas ?! Ou bien je suis morte ? Enfin, tu ne peux pas …

_ Si, je le suis ! Et non tu n'es pas morte, heureusement ! Tu m'as sauvé je crois …

_ Je … non je n'ai rien fait ! Drago, c'est lui qui a tout fait !

_ Drago, hein ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

_ Je …

Toujours confuse de le voir vivant devant moi, je ne trouvais pas les mots. Il continua donc à parler :

_ Je ne savais pas que Drago avait des tendances homosexuelles ?! C'est vrai qu'on se connait depuis longtemps lui et moi, mais de là à m'embrasser ! Là c'est un peu exagéré ! Dit-il en riant.

Une chose était sure, Potter n'avait pas perdu son humour, mais la réalité me rattrapa et je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire : « m'embrasser », « tendance homosexuelle » ? La panique me traversa brutalement. Il se souvenait du baiser ?! Mais de quoi d'autre aussi ? Il manquait plus que ça ! Je me sentis rougir, alors pour cacher mon gène je tournais la tête à son opposé. Malheureusement c'était déjà trop tard et il s'empressa de dire :

_ Ma parole, mais tu rougis Weasley !

Je tournais encore davantage ma tête pour ne pas lui montrer mon visage rouge écrevisse, et on moment ou je commençais à me calmer et que ma température diminua, il ajouta :

_ Merlin, tu es splendide !

Je ne pus me retenir, je riais maintenant nerveusement face à lui. Il me prit le visage avec ses mains et commença à me caresser la joue tendrement. Ses caresses étaient si douces, si tendres… « Il est tellement beau ! ». On continuait à se regarder dans les yeux encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rajoute :

_ Je t'aime aussi Ginny.

Je lui répondis alors :

_ Qui te dis que c'est réciproque ?

_ Oh et bien, je l'ai entendu par une certaine rouquine aux yeux bleux et c'est cette même fille qui m'a embrassé.

Il me prit la main et l'embrassa. Je riais à cette scène. C'était trop drôle : Potter me faisant un baisemain ! Nan mais qui l'eu cru ? Il était à croquer !

_ Ce rire ! C'est ce qui m'aurait le plus manqué ! me dit-il avec sincérité.

_ Harry…

_ Ginny…

_ Ne joue pas avec moi. Lui dis-je

_ Je ne joue pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Me répondit-il

_ Prouve-le !

Il se releva et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne me fis pas prier et je lui répondis en l'embrassant avec plus de passion. Nous étions donc tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre à nous embrasser langoureusement. Il avait une main dans mon cou l'autre sur ma hanche. Je lui tirais sa cravate pour le rapprocher davantage. Mes deux mains autour de son cou, je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde. Nos deux corps semblaient réclamer la même chose : du contact. Il descendit vers mon cou, le couvrant de baisers-papillon. Je ne tenais plus, il réveillait en moi une toute nouvelle sensation. J'en voulais plus. Je me placa donc à califourchon sur lui et lui prit la tête entre mes mains. J'allais l'embrasser à nouveau mais il me souffla :

_ Tu es sur de ton coup Weasley ! Me demanda t-il en souriant

_ Laisse moi faire Potter.

Je l'embrassai avec fougue. Il me caressa le dos, puis passa une main sous ma chemise et montait vers l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. Je soufflais de plus ne plus fort, quand la porte de la salle grinça …

Je me relevai en vitesse et fit face au nouvel arrivant. Avec horreur, c'était Malfoy ! Quel beau tableau il devait avoir sous les yeux :

Son meilleur ami, présumer mort, était complètement débrailler et à bout de souffle. Et moi, la fille Weasley rouge d'émotion, et complètement décoiffée ! Harry encore à terre, moi, tout juste relevée…

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il décida de briser le malaise qui venait de s'installer.

_ Harry mon pote ! Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois ! dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

_ Dray, ne commence pas ! répondit Harry en rigolant

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant plier de rire, et moi dans tout ça !? Et bien j'étais là, entre les deux. Je regardais Harry tout sourire et Drago qui semblait soulager de voir son meilleur ami en si bonne forme !

_ Mais, comment tu peux être … ? Enfin tu vois...vivant ? demanda Malfoy

_ Ouais bah, je sais pas trop. J'imagine que le baiser en ai pour quelque chose ! expliqua Harry

_ Tu te souviens du baiser ? Ca explique pas mal de chose ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Drayyy ! Menaça Harry

_ OK ok j'arrête !

Après quelques instant, Drago ajouta finalement :

_ En tout cas, je suis content pour vous deux.

Puis il sortit de la salle, laissant les deux tourtereaux à nouveau seul à seul :

_ Ou on en était déjà ? demanda Harry

_ Oh, je crois en avoir une idée … lui dis-je.

Sur ce je me lova complètement sur lui, et nous recommencions à nous embrasser ! Cette journée n'a pas trop mal finie finalement !


End file.
